Harry Potter and the Unending Torture
by Anonymous624
Summary: Voldemort has finally captured Harry Potter! Will the Order save him in time? Or will our young hero be gone for good? Contains torture


Summary: Voldemort has finally captured Harry Potter! Will the Order rescue him in time? Or will our young hero be lost for good? Contains torture.

I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am just borrowing.

* * *

><p>Harry sat down at the table with the rest of the Order, mouth watering at the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a dark mist filled the room. Harry's scar hurt as though there was a knife wedged into his forehead. "Harry, are you okay?!" Sirius exclaimed in worry, when Harry cried out in pain.<p>

But before Harry could speak, a figure in dark robes took hold of his neck, choking him. The death eater lifted the boy off the ground, showing him off to the Order. "Put down your wands, or the Chosen One is dead," said the death eater, with a voice that sounded like Bellatrix Lestrange, followed by a sadistic giggle.

Harry's breath quickened when he heard wands clatter against the table. A silver knife pressed against Harry's neck, drawing blood. "Good," Bellatrix sang, before apparating away. Harry heard yells of horror from the Order, before he appeared in a dark corridor.

Finally, his vision went blurry, and Harry lost all sense as Bellatrix squeezed his neck tighter. "My Lord, I have brought you Harry Potter," Bellatrix said, bowing low as she approached her master.

"Wonderful, you shall be rewarded," the Dark Lord hissed, observing the unconscious boy.

Bellatrix nodded, and shuffled away, not wanting to disturb Harry's torture session with Voldemort. "Ennervate," the robed figure murmured. Harry awoke with a start, and gasped when he saw glowing red eyes glaring down at him.

But before he could say a word, the Dark Lord waved his wand, silencing him. Harry gazed up at the dark figure, who was grabbing a long knife from his table.

Voldemort maliciously as he plunged the knife into Harry's stomach, until the blade stuck out of his back. He laughed as Harry screamed silently, and left the knife there as he went to get a new one.

Using the second knife, Voldemort stabbed into every part of Harry imaginable, and again Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream.

He stopped for a moment, letting Harry hope it was over, before stabbing his shoulder and again leaving the blade there.

Harry was now lying in an ocean of blood. Voldemort released the silencing curse, and a scream emitted from Harry's lips that sounded very inhuman.

Taking several knives now, Voldemort stabbed a knife into each of Harry's limbs, and was rewarded with more screams.

"SEVERUS," Voldemort called. A death eater hesitantly approached the Dark Lord, gasping at the sight of Harry.

"Make my toy scream," Voldemort whispered, watching Snape's every move. "Y-yes my Lord..." he said quietly.

Voldemort then left the room, leaving Harry and Snape to stare at each other. "I'm sorry," Snape said before yelling "CRUCIO".

Harry's screams echoed through the hallways, causing death eaters to laugh with delight. Snape cowered at the awful sound, but continued the spell, to sustain the Lord's trust.

Immediately after Voldemort allowed Snape to leave, he reported to a stricken Order what had just happened. The Order knew they would have to save him soon.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was having her fun with Harry. Voldemort's knives were still in Harry, but no one thought it was important to take them out.

Bellatrix lifted a heavy metal pole and slammed it down on Harry's chest, shattering all his ribs. Harry screamed in agony, wishing for it all to stop.

But, Bella continued smashing all Harry's bones, teasing his outlandish screams along the way.

Each death eater got their turn at Harry, casting the Cruciatus curse, or using muggle methods of torture. And Harry screamed during each session, delighting his torturers. All of them except Snape, who constantly reported to the Order about Harry's predicament.

Eventually Voldemort finally ended Harry, before the Order could rescue him. Harry was dead, his bones shattered, knives sticking out of his body, and his mind broken.

Severus retrieved his body for the Order. They all shrieked when they saw how bad the boy really was, and mourned for him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry I don't feel like writing a real ending... I'm too lazy to think right now<p> 


End file.
